


A Cup of Sugar

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: SUGAR [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Humor, If that's your thing - Freeform, Otherwise it's..., Possibly Pre-Slash, Soothing Sounds of New Jersey, Sugar, Yelling, brief nudity, friendship!, gen - Freeform, or pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Danny's solution to a little feeling of homesickness & Steve just wants a little sugar, a cup will do — sounds innocent enough, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my first go at Hawaii Five-0. This can be perceived as a little pre-slash, but it can also be friendship. It's up to you. Enjoy!

**H A W A I I . F I V E - 0**

Danny turned on his noise machine on his bedside table and turned the lamp off, laying back in bed with a sigh. His eyes slipped peaceably closed, not to the sounds of wretched Hawaii waves or singing wildlife, not some guy blowing his nose and passing it off as whale-song, or white noise like his cable that still wasn't hooked up—but to the city and neighborhood sounds of his home New Jersey!

…

"Is there a raid going on in your closet, Danno?" Steve's museful voice cut through the Jersey noise and into Danny's sweet dream of Jersey block parties with Greg's famous ribs. No matter how hard he grilled the guy, he just wouldn’t give up his recipe.

"Why are you here?" Danny groaned and rolled over, his back to the man. Very much not surprised by this by now. "Get out of my apartment. I can't have one night to myself?"

"I came to get a cup of sugar." He replied innocently.

Danny pressed his lips tightly and tried to breath calmly through his nose. "You come out of your way—out of your _way_!—to break into my house while I'm asleep, wake me up from a great dream... for a cup of sugar!?" Okay, maybe he needed to work on that. He sat up and turned to Steve, his bare chest heaving with some wicked bed-head. "As opposed to, I don't know, the corner store a 10 minute drive away from your house with shelves of sugar that comes in _whole_ bags, not just _single_ cups?" he waved his hands. "What do you even need sugar for? Isn't it in your SEAL guidelines that sugar will make you too sweet and less feared by your enemies?" he quipped sarcastically.

Steve ignored _all_ of what he was saying as he stepped further into the dim room, the coming dawn light leaking through Danny's thin and useless curtains. He pointed at the noise machine. "Why do you have this? It's like nails on a chalkboard. You have the sounds of the island lulling you to sleep every night. Why would you disrespect her like this?"

"Are you kidding me?" Danny scoffed, flicking on the lamp to glare more clearly at the dark-haired man. "Does it look like I want to get up every 10 minutes to pee? Do you even know me at all?"

"Where did you even get this? This-this nails-in-a-blender."

Danny rose his chin. "I made it."

"You _made_ it," Steve repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah, I made it." He replied, defensively.

"W... Why? Why would you do this? You call me crazy and insane on an hourly basis—and you make **this**?" he gestured at the small machine that was still going, "And you're really coming at me with a straight face?"

"This sounds like _home_. It helps me sleep." Pause. "No. You know what? I don't have to justify myself to you! Get out of my bedroom!" he pointed sharply at the door.

"Hold on." Steve held up his hands. "Can I still get that cup of sugar?"

"Can I still get that cup of sugar, he says." Danny muttered. "Are you kidding me right now, Steven?"

"No. I'm attempting to recreate the explosive our perp made. I need the sugar,"

"You want to use my sugar to make a **bomb**?!" Danny shouted. "Why? Why, Steven?"

Steve shrugged and replied reasonably, "I'm just trying to do my job, Danno."

"Job? It's not your job! It's the Bomb Squad's to discover the material used!"

"Actually—" Steve started.

"I don't what to hear it." Danny muttered.

"I'm a SEAL, it was kind of basic training for us." He said anyway.

Danny groaned. "I told you I didn't want to hear it!" he ran a hand through his wild hair in his frustration, straightening the damp-dried cowlick considerably.

There was a moment of silence filled with blessed Jersey noise and the sound of mainland civilisation.

Danny looked up at him. "Why are you still here?" Steve went to open his mouth, but Danny stopped him with a sharp slice of his hand. "Take the sugar. I don't care! Take all of it. Take a cup of it — Just get out of my bedroom, get out my apartment, let me asleep! Blow your fingers off, singe your eyebrows—I don't care!—just leave me well out of it! You ruined a nice sleep and now I'm not going to be able to get back to it. So, thank you!" he said sharply.

"Actually, I already got the sugar—" Steve admitted _almost_ sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure it was alright. You're always on me about _asking_ , so here I was, asking." He looked like a kid that drew on the wall, but thought it was okay because it was a masterpiece.

Steam might have actually been coming out of Danny's ears. "Now? Now is when you start to do this! Are you out of your mind?!" his right hand smacked down on his noise machine, cutting off the noises that were no longer giving him peace, sending the two of them into silence as he came onto his knees angrily, the covers falling from around his waist. "I swear to God, and on everything that you hold near and dear to you, Steve McGarrett..." he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Steve started to back out. "Thanks for the sugar." Danny growled a little. The Commander picked up a Newark P.D. mug of sugar that Danny hadn't noticed on his dresser beside the door—but before he was completely out the door, he paused with an expression of amusement. "I know you're outwardly acting very upset to see me right now, but Danno," he said in that calm, reasonable, guru voice that made Danny more angry than calm, "I think you should communicate more with yourself, you know? Because at least _some_ part of you _is_ happy to see me."

"I am far from happy _or_ amused right now, Steven." Danny sighed, sitting back on his heels.

Steve grinned. "I was thinking more..." he pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Aroused."

"Wha—" Danny started, but then his eyes widened. After coming home to his little apartment, he stripped from his soiled clothes of ash and grime, hopped into the shower, then fell straight into bed afterward. He was naked. Had been naked for at least a quarter of this 'conversation' without realizing it—and Steve had just carried on as if it was the usual. But then again, the _usual_ had always been the **un** usual where Steve McGarrett was concerned. Danny jerked the blanket around his hips. "GET OUT, Steve!"

"Aye, Partner!" Steve grinned and his laughter followed him and his stolen cup of sugar out of the small apartment.

Danny gave a long drawn-out groan, falling back into his bed. One hand in his hair, fighting not to yank it all out; the other turned off his lamp and turned on his noise machine.

But right now, even the sounds of home could not calm him or comfort him to fall back into sleep. He turned his head and finally looked at the clock, giving another pitiful moan and a curse towards his vampire-like partner.

4:00 a.m.

"Who the hell builds a bomb at four in the morning?!"

He didn't even know why he wondered. _Of course_ Steve would think it was brilliant to build a bomb at the crack-ass of dawn, without sleep in any of the previous hours leading to it.

McGarrett was going to pay.

**H A W A I I . F I V E - 0**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, my first go at these two. What did you think? Please review! There is also a SEQUEL: **"Hey, Sugar."** Check it our, babe.


End file.
